Betrayed and Forgotten
by xX Melantha Xx
Summary: Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus is disowned by his father and Annabeth abandons him for his slimy half brother. He is joined by Thalia, who also harbors a grudge for the gods because of her father. She ends up falling in love with Nico and the three descend into the Underworld seeking help from Hades. They grow stronger and stronger every day as they plot to enslave the gods.


**Hello to all those fanfirction lovers out there! This is my first fanfic so please, cut me some slack if this story sucks. So I'm introducing myself. My name is Melantha (not in real life obviously) and I'm 13 years old. I'm in sixth grade, and I get A's in every subject except for math. I absolutely stink at math even though I'm in advanced. For some weird reason. ANYWAY...yeah. I have a pet shih tzu and umm...that's it. This story has pretty much no plot. I'm going to be making it up as I go but I know for sure that Percy will be the most powerful being in the universe and that somehow he will forgive the demigods that betrayed him and he will fight against the enemies. Don't worry, this won't be a random, stupid fanfic with bad grammar and spelling. I'll try my best to spell everything correct but just remember that I'm 12. And I'm not going to repeat the disclaimer over and over so I'm going to say it only once.  
RICK RIORDAN OWNS PERCY JACKSON AND THE LIGHTNING THIEF AND ALL THE CHARACTERS IN IT. NOT ME.  
Everything will be in Percy's POV  
:)**

**Oh, and Zeus and Poseidon disown Percy and Thalia by saying that Jason and Alex are their favorite children and that Percy and Thalia are useless. So Thalia, falling in love with Nico, join Percy and go to the Underworld to seek help from Hades, knowing that he hated Olympus as well and that he would aid them in destroying Olympus.**

* * *

I can't believe she did this to me. After all I have done for her, she goes off and cheats on me with my disgusting half brother, Alex Truman.

**FLASHBACK  
**I crossed the border of Camp Half-Blood, grinning from ear to ear. I had just come back from a quest given to me by Lady Athena. I wanted to propose to Annabeth but to do that, I had to get approval from Athena. So she gave me a quest she had thought to be impossible for a demigod like me. To obtain her blessing, I had to accomplish the 12 Labours of Hercules. To her surprise, I had actually managed to complete every one of them and not only did she give me her blessing, she also gave me an engagement ring for Annabeth.

The ring was beautiful. A thin band made of white gold, celestial bronze, and imperial gold. There was an emerald that was the exact color of my eyes in the middle, with a small diamond trident embedded in the heart of the jewel. Around it, there were two diamond owls with incredible detail. I smiled goofily, thinking of how Annabeth would react when I got down on one knee. As I neared the beach, I heard giggling. I recognized it immediately. Annabeth. I picked up my pace until I was flat-out sprinting.

I finally reached the tree line that seperated the beach from the hill and from there, I saw two figures, one feminine and the other masculine. I could see the blonde glint of Annabeth's hair but I had no clue on who her other friend was. I crept closer for a better look. Soon, the wind carried their voices over to me.

"Oh Alex, I love you..." I froze. Could it be? "I love you too Annie. I'm so glad that you're choosing me instead of my cowardly half brother, _Percy._" Oh no. I felt crippling agony, it was coming from my heart. Here I was, watching my girlfriend cheating on me with my half brother. My sadness was replaced by anger. I could see the waves starting to churn, replying to my fury. Walking casually out of the trees, I confronted them.

"Anything you want to tell me, _Annie_?" They leapt up to their feet, giving a small squeak of surprise. I continued. "Maybe about how you're cheating on me with this _αηδιαστικό κάθαρμα_? Hmm?"

"P-Percy! I didn't know you were coming back so soon." She started stammering out excuses. Alex looked at me contemptuously. Then Annabeth changed tactics. Instead of excuses, she started blaming me. "If you hadn't left me for so long, I wouldn't have cheated on you!" At this, I finally snapped.

I opened my mouth and the sound that came out of it could only be described as a roar. My anger exploded along with the sea and it encased Annabeth, Alex, and me. The water swirled as I stalked towards Annabeth. "I left on a quest from your mother so I could gain her approval." I was speaking in a deceptively calm voice and I could see that it was scaring both Annabeth and Alex, but they were too bitchy to let it show. "Approval for what?"

"I went to complete the 12 Labours of Hercules for you. I risked my life for you countless times just to get the approval of your mother so I could propose to you. But now I know that was all for nothing." I don't know how but I became even angrier. I fished my ring out of my pocket and threw it in the air. The water encased it in a small bubble of water about the size of a pebble. I willed the water to freeze into everlasting ice and it floated down to Annabeth.

"From now on, you will be cursed by the Savior of Olympus. Everything I feel, every wound, swordcut, every stab of heartbreak and sorrow, you will feel as well. As long as I live, you will experiance all these things, but the agony will be increased by tenfold. There is no escape from this curse unless I die or if I remove the curse. But there is one other way as well. If you want to be rid of the pain, you must kill Alexander Meiten Truman. Along with my useless father, Poseidon. But other than these three reasons, nothing can break the curse. Not even the gods." At this, the small pebble containing the ring burst into a blinding sea green light and embedded itself in Annabeth's skin, right where her heart was. It spread sickly green tendrils around her body, latching onto her nerves, her organs. A necklace of poisonous coral appeared around her neck, forever burning and poisoning her. A duplicate of the necklace appeared on Alex's neck, suffocating and choking them both. "With these necklaces on, your souls belong to me and you will be made immortal, so you can suffer the consequences of your sins forever.

They stared at me with dimming eyes until they completely passed out. I gave a dark laugh and left them on the beach unconscious. I had risked everything for her and my father and they abandon me. Knowing that Thalia was betrayed by her father as well and was abandoned by the Hunt for falling in love with Nico, I found both of them and told them my intentions of teaching the gods a lesson. So the three of us set off for the Underworld, where the only god that would help us resided. With one last dark look at my former home, Thalia, Nico, and me combined the power of the skies, seas, and the dead to annihilate Zeus's cabin and Poseidon's cabin. After our task was finished, Nico created an opening to the Underworld and we descended into the Land of the Dead.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

I shook these thoughts out of my head. I can't think of things right now. Mainly because Thalia, Nico, and me were falling into a hole at the speed of light. Somehow, as we fell, we went even faster. Soon I could see the black obsidian ground rushing up to meet us but when we landed, I didn't feel a thing. Not even a jolt. "Do you know where we are?" Nico looked around and took in his surroundings. "It looks like we're somewhere inbetween Tartarus and the Fields of Punishment. If we head that way, it should be about and hour long walk." So at that, we got to our feet and set off, searching for the palace of Hades.

* * *

**So how'd you all like it? Please review and tell me what you think. I had a better version of this but as I was typing it, the computer shut down and I lost my story. ARRGH! Anyway, I hope that this story is ok. REVIEW! Critisism is ok, just please don't insult me. Believe me, I won't like that. I forgot to mention up there that I also have a quick temper.**


End file.
